Destinies always have a way of working out
by takari4ever7
Summary: Takari!!! Taiora & Mimato too. TK and Kari are engaged! But some old enemies are back. What will they do when they find out that Hope and Light will be together forever? Chapter 5 is finally here!
1. so it begins...

***I don't own digimon. I would love to, but don't have the money to buy it. Sometimes life sucks like that, huh? ***

**Right now, this is TK pov, but with the next chapters it might change. **

TK walked through his house, deep in thought. The twenty-year-old had a problem. A huge problem. He had been going out with the love of his life for a very long time, since they were in junior high, and he decided that he wanted to ask her to marry him. TK even had the ring. He sighed, and pulled it out of his pocket. He always kept it with him, to remind him of her. He opened the box, and stared at the jewel inside. It was from the digital world. They had been on a date there one day, and had come across a cave. After exploring for a while, they found a hidden cavern. Jewels were encrusted into the sides and ceiling, sparking from their flashlights. All had been very beautiful, but Kari had eyes for only one…

**** **** **** **** **** flashback **** **** **** **** ****

"Look TK! Look at that one, on the ceiling!" Kari called from the end of the cavern.

TK walked over, and looked up. There, in the center of the ceiling, was the perfect jewel. It was pink and yellow, the colors swirling together. It wasn't very big, but was the most beautiful jewel he had ever seen.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"It's perfect. Look at the color. It's the color of our crests. How… perfect." Kari said, sighing contently.

"If you like it, it has to be perfect." TK replied, leaning in for a kiss.

**** **** **** **** end of flashback **** **** **** ****

TK had gone back the next day, and had gotten the jewel from the ceiling. He had kept it hidden until he needed it. Three months ago, he knew. He had taken it to the jewelers, and had them make it perfectly. Inscribed on the inside were the words "Hope and Light forever." He knew Kari would love it. Now all he had to do was find the perfect place to propose.

He looked everywhere. He wanted this place to mean something to both of them. His first idea was the Digital World. He looked around, but couldn't find the perfect place. Many places were places where they had shown their love. But, as he thought about it more, it sounded like a bad idea. A lot of the time, their special moments together were also places of great battles and losses. He could never propose to her there.

Next, he thought of the park. The park was very special to them. It was where they had shared their first kiss. But the grove where that had happened wasn't there anymore. The park district had sold that part of the park and now it was the south end of the mall's parking lot. There was no where else in the park where he would want to do it. Frustrated, TK went home. He had a lot more thinking to do.

TK opened the door to his apartment, and flopped down on the couch. He looked to his right, and noticed that he had a message. He pressed the button.

"Hi TK!" _"Kari…" _he thought happily. "Tai just called me. He said that we are going to have a little get-together next week at his and Sora's place. Just the original eight. You know, to celebrate the defeat of Myotismon, and how it all began. I'll call you later. Love ya. Bye!"

"How is all began…" he breathed, thinking. An idea popped into TK's head. "Perfect!" he shouted, running out the door. He had a lot of planning to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"TK, where are we going?" Kari asked him. TK smiled. He had picked her up, then blindfolded her.

"It's a surprise. You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" he asked.

Kari smiled. "Of course not!"

"Fine. Then don't ask questions! We're almost there anyway."

Ten minutes later, he stopped the car. TK looked up at the building. He smiled as he thought of what was going to happen in there. He helped Kari out of the car. He led her to the front of the building, then took off the blindfold. "Surprise!" he whispered in her ear.

"TK…is this what I think it is? Heighten View Terrace?" she asked, confused. He nodded. He had found the perfect place. True, Heighten View Terrace is now an abandoned building, but it was still perfect.

"The building isn't the real surprise. It's what's inside. Come on!" TK said, grabbing her hand. He led her to a room where a candlelight dinner was set. TK was glad that he had asked Matt and Mimi to help him get this ready. The couple was more than happy to help, even though they didn't know the real reason why he was planning this. They had decorated the table beautifully; the candles and the flowers perfect. A candle stood by each place, and a vase of flowers were set in the middle. Yellow and pink carnations. Kari's favorite flowers in the entire world. Mimi had the best ideas.

"TK…it's beautiful!" Kari breathed, looking at the table. TK smiled, then led her to her seat. Kari smiled as TK sat down across from her. She leaned towards the flowers, taking in their scent. TK sat down, and both started to eat. 

They ate in comfortable silence, each just enjoying the other's company. By the end of dinner, TK was nervous. He knew what he was going to do next, and he ran over the words in his mind, glad that he remembered them all. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Kari smiled as she put down her fork. "TK, this was wonderful. I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to surprise me!"

"The surprises aren't over yet." TK said, standing up. Kari was about to stand also, but TK stopped her. He went over, clasping Kari's hand in his, and knelt down. _"It's now or never…"_ he thought, looking into her eyes. He started to speak.

"Kari, I've known you for practically my whole life. We've been together through thick and thin, and have always come out of it together. We've battled Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Apocolymon, and so many others together, finding strength in one another. You have always been my strength, my soul. I never could have done what I have done without you. You mean everything to me. You are my life. I brought you here, to Heighten View Terrace, where are _destinies_ were settled, because this is a very special place. Because of this place, we were destined to meet, to become friends, to become even more. This place brought us together, and now I want to bring us together even more."

TK reached into his pocket and brought out the box. He opened it, and Kari gasped. TK smiled. "Kari, _my_ Kari, I love you. I will always love you. I vow to always protect you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kari smiled as TK put the ring on her finger. "Oh TK…of course I will!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. They both stood, and shared their first kiss as fiancées.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Master…it has happened. Hope and Light are coming together, permanately," a voice from the shadows said, scared.

"Don't be so sure, my servant…don't be so sure," a voice answered, an evil voice. He laughed, his laugh echoing down the cave in the digital world where they hid.

**Oooooohhh! What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! **

Please read and review! This is my first fic, and I want some feedback! Should I continue it?


	2. a party and an announcement

Hi everyone! I hoped you liked the first chapter! Now here is chapter 2!

Remember: I don't own digimon!

Now is told from an omniscient pov

__

One week later…

TK and Kari walked up to Tai's from door. The star soccer player had done very well for himself, and he and Sora had a huge house, almost a mansion. Their house was situated outside of town, on a hill overlooking the city. Groves of trees stretched out over the vast property, giving the area a forest look. The view was breathtaking. The only thing more grand than Tai's house was Matt's. He and Mimi had what many would call a villa. Their three-story mansion was very secluded, and covered with many kinds of wildlife. The house itself was beautiful, full of expensive antiques. "Spare no expense" was a favorite catch phrase for the lead singer and the cover model. Kari knocked on the door, and waited.

"It's about time you got here!" Tai said when he had answered the door. Tai hadn't changed much. The hair was still the same, but Tai had grown up over the years. Marriage had helped with that too. "You're the last ones here. Everyone's in the living room."

"You mean the living _plaza_." TK whispered in Kari's ear as they were led into the room. TK had a point. It was just too big and grand to be called a "living room."

Tai was right – everyone else was already there. On one couch were Sora and Mimi, talking as usual. Sora was still the same motherly type. Her red hair was halfway down her back, and layered. She was very slim and chic. Mimi was the picture of beauty. Her light pink hair was wavy and long, and her face was flawless. She also knew how to dress, as any model should. Matt, Joe, and Izzy were also talking, and were soon joined by Tai.

Matt was a lot taller. His hair was the same, and his eyes could captivate your soul. It was no wonder that the world had a crush on the lead singer of the world's hottest band. Joe had grown more into the kind of person you would expect a doctor to be. He was careful and patient, and always ready to help. Izzy was…well, Izzy. He looked the same as he did in high school, only taller. He was president of his own computer company, Tentowiz.

Kari smiled at TK. She loved these get-togethers. Sure – Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were part of the group, but they didn't begin the adventure. The eight of them had been through a lot, and without being able to go home after every battle. The original group did it on their own.

"Now that everyone's here, we can gave some fun!" Tai yelled, and everyone else grew silent. "But first, let's eat!" Cheers went up from the four other males in the room, and Sora, Mimi, and Kari smiled. They went into the dining area, and were seated. Tai had hired people for the night, and caterers brought out the food. Kari smiled as TK began to dig into the food. She loved to look at TK. His hair, like Matt's, was a beautiful blonde. His blue eyes sparkled every time he looked at her, and his body was very muscular from his high school years of basketball. He was turning into a great writer. Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe followed suit. Soon discussions began to break out. Sora and Kari began to discuss Sora's new clothes design company: Biyo. Mimi was to be Sora's model for the first very anticipated line. Sora was quite famous in the fashion world.

TK was listening to a conversation between Izzy and Matt. Izzy was telling Matt about computers and how they could enhance the sound of his band, "Year of the Wolf."

Soon, dinner was over. TK looked at Kari, who was seated to his right. She smiled, and nodded. He could stare at Kari all day. Her brown hair hung down past her shoulders, and the light always seemed to hit it perfectly. Her brown eyes pierced his heart every time she looked into his, and her body was still strong from her cheerleading days in high school. TK stood up. "Could I please have your attention?" he said, clinking his fork on his champagne glass. Everyone quieted down. "I would just like to say a few words, and an announcement. I am pleased to announce that Kari and I are going to be wed. We're engaged!" TK said. Kari stood up next to him while he said this. Everyone was silent, then uproar occurred. Sora went for Kari; Matt for TK.

"Why didn't you tell us that was why you set up the dinner?" Matt asked. TK just smiled, and Matt hugged him again. Then TK noticed something. Tai gave no reaction at all. TK broke away from Matt, and went to Tai.

"Of course, Tai, before I can marry your sister, I would like your permission, and blessing. Will you allow me to marry Kari?" he asked. Kari, being hugged by Joe, smiled at TK and nodded. It was the right thing to do to ask Tai. She left Joe and went to stand next to TK.

Tai, looking at TK and Kari, smiled. "TK, I've known you for practically your whole life, and there is no one I would like better for Kari to marry than you. So yes, I give you both my permission and my blessing." Tai shook TK's hand, and have Kari a hug.

"Thank you, brother," she whispered. Tai smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, now that we have something really important to celebrate, let's get moving! It's time for a party!" Tai said, and everyone cheered. They moved into the next room, where a dance area was set up. Tai put on some music, and everyone began to dance.

"TK, I'm so happy! I glad we finally told everyone. I can' t wait to see the look on Yolei's face when I tell her!" Kari said. TK swung her around, then clasped her hand.

"And Kari, you will stay happy. I will make sure that you are the happiest woman on earth." TK said, kissing her lightly on the mouth. Kari smiled, and kissed him back. They spend the rest of the night with the digi-destined, remember the old day and making plans for the new ones.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Yes, digi-destined, be happy now. Your doom draws ever nearer, and you won't be having fun then. The children of Hope and Light will never live to their day of marriage."

Oohh….what will happen next? Who is this new enemy? Find out in the next chapter!

So…how was it? Any suggestions? Please R&R. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. the dream

***You know the disclaimer – I don't own digimon, never will.

Recap: TK proposed to Kari, and she accepted. They told the old gang at a celebration of the anniversary of the defeat of Myotismon.

Just so you know, means dream.

*Still omniscient pov

~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~

Kari stood in the dressing room, looking at herself. She smiled, then stepped out for everyone to see.

"Ohh…" they all said. "Kari, that is the one! It's perfect!" Mimi said, touching the fabric.

"I agree." Sora said, and Yolei nodded. They had all come with her to help pick out a wedding dress. They were also going to shop for bridesmaid dresses for the 3 of them. She and TK had set a date for the wedding a week ago. It was going to be on December 22. That was the day that they had confessed their love to each other, when they were both 15.

"I agree also." Kari said, looking at herself in the mirror again. The dress was pure white, so white that snow would look gray against it. The bodice was all beads, and was the thin straps that held it up. (A/N: I know what you're think – sleeveless in December? But I saw this dress once and I loved it, and I am going to use it.) The bottom of the dress poofed out, but not too much. There were lines of beads going down the dress also. There was also a small train in the back, but not enough to be a nuisance.

"Now all we have to do is pick a veil! And I know the perfect one that will go with that!" Mimi said, looking around. Mimi, as the fashion model, knew what to look for. Sora was also a big help, and had actually found this dress. She knew that she could count on them for the perfect advice for her dress. Now, if only they could agree on bridesmaid dresses…

***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** *****

TK, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, and Ken all looked into the mirror in TK's house. They were trying on the tuxes that Sora and Mimi had picked out for them to wear at the wedding. TK's was a white tux, with black pants and a black vest. His white bow tie set the outfit at perfect. The rest had on the traditional black tux.

"Well…what do you think?" TK asked. No one answered.

"They're…OK. I just had wearing tuxes." Izzy replied, fiddling with his bow tie. Most of the others nodded heads.

"I'm used to it, with my singing career and Mimi's career." Matt said. Tai nodded. "Sora is always dragging me to these fancy places where tuxes are needed. These are great. Mimi and Sora know what they're doing."

TK nodded, and looked into the mirror again. He couldn't believe that the wedding was only 4 months away. In 4 short months he would be married to the woman of his dreams. They were already in the process of picking out a new apartment and furniture. TK smiled at the thought.

"I don't care what I'm wearing, as long as Kari's next to me." TK stated. "These are perfect."

***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** ***** ****** *****

The jungle was peaceful and quiet. Too quiet. There was no sound anywhere, not even bird digimon talking to each other. Kari looked around, finding no sign of life. 'How did I get here, in the digital world?' she asked herself. Suddenly, a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Kari! Kari, where are you?"

"Gatomon!? Gatomon, I'm here!" Kari looked around, but couldn't see Gatomon anywhere.

"Help Kari! I need your help! We're being attacked! Help me!"

"Gatomon! Where are you?" Kari was frantic now. Her digimon partner needed her help, but they couldn't find each other.

__

"Hello, child of light." A new voice broke into the scene. Kari could tell immediately that it was a voice of evil. _"It's so nice to see you again."_

"Who…who are you?" Kari asked, afraid to find out the answer.

__

"You mean, who are we? Because you see, child of light, I am not the only one who wants revenge on you and the child of hope. The two of us both want to see you destroyed."

"There's…two of you?" Kari asked. She got no response. "Where is Gatomon?"

__

"Oh, you mean your little kitty friend? She's fine, for the moment. But let's stay on track. I see that you and the child of hope are going to unite, correct? They call it marriage. I am here to tell you that that will never happen. Myself and my friend here will never let that happen. We will destroy you first. We will take our revenge on you."

"You can't stop us from getting married!" Kari yelled. She was terrified now. Someone was trying to break her and TK apart, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

__

"Yes, we can…but I grow tired of this. It's time for us to leave you. But don't worry, we will meet again. And next time, we may have to kill you."

"Wait! Don't…"

Kari awoke with a start. She shot up into a sitting position. She didn't realize that she was crying until she tasted the salty tears on her lips. She curled herself into a ball and kept crying. She continued crying until someone put their arms around her. She buried herself into his chest, leaning on him for support.

"Kari, what is it? A bad dream?"

"No TK, more like a bad vision." Kari answered. She was glad that she had decided to spend the night at TK's house. She was just too tired to go home, and TK had offered her his spare bedroom.

"Bad vision? About what?" TK asked, concern in his voice. He knew about some of Kari's bad dreams. The Dark Ocean had proven to him that Kari's dreams were something to be reckoned with.

"Oh TK…it was horrible!" Kari started, pulling away from him so that she could look at his face. "I was in the digital world, and Gatomon was calling for me. She was in trouble. I couldn't find her, but kept calling for her. Then this voice came out of nowhere. The voice that that he was an old enemy, and that he hand an ally that was also an old enemy. They wanted revenge against the two of us. He said that…" here she paused, and shuttered. TK pulled her into an embrace. 

"It's OK, Kari. It's OK. Can you continue?"

"Yes. He…this voice…said that they weren't going to let us marry. They weren't going to let us be happy, because they were going to kill us, take revenge on us." She stopped, and started to cry again. TK tried to soothe her, but was shaken himself. They were finally going on with their lives. They were happy. They were going to be married for heaven's sake! Why couldn't the Digital World leave them alone? And why did they always go after the two of them? Would they ever lead normal lives?

"Kari, believe me, no one, not even a Digimon, will ever stop us from getting married. We were meant to be, and we will be together. I will always protect you, no matter what." TK said, tightening his grip on her. He spoke with complete honestly. He would _never_ let anything happen to the woman that he loved.

"I know TK."

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" he asked her. He looked down at her as he said this.

"Yes. You know, Tai's not going to like this when we tell him. We better start calling." Kari said, getting up. TK followed her out the door. They were in for a long day.

***Chapter 3 complete! This is my longest one so far. What do you think?***


	4. enemies are revealed

***The usual disclaimer – I don't own digimon. If I did, do you think that I would be writing these fics? No. I would be rolling around in my millions of dollars, having the time of my life in the Caribbean or some other fantastic place. (I've always wanted to roll around in a pile of money. Haven't you?)***

Recap – TK and Kari are engaged. Kari had a dream where someone told her that her and TK would never get married and they would have revenge on them.

Kari opened the door of the apartment to see Tai and Matt. Both looked very worried. "Kari, what is it? Is something wrong?" Tai asked, grabbing both of her arms in his hands and looking at her. Kari had not been very descriptive on the phone. All she said was that there needed to be a digi-destined meeting ASAP. That always meant that there was trouble in the Digital World. Kari was more in-tune with the Digital World than anyone else, and knew when there was bad stuff going on there.

"You'll find out when everyone else gets here, Tai. I'm not going to explain it more than once." Kari answered, letting them in the apartment. "Where are Sora and Mimi?" She had figured that since Matt was at Tai's house (which was not uncommon) Mimi and Sora would be there too.

"Shopping. Don't worry, we called them. They're coming." Matt replied, sitting on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There were the first ones there, and who knows how long it would take for everyone to get there.

******************

Ten minutes later, everyone had arrived. Davis was last, of course, breezing in with a grin and a hurried apology. He sat down between Cody and Yolei. After he had settled down, Tai went leader-mode. "OK everyone, let's get started." Everyone stopped their conversations and looked to Tai. "TK and Kari called this meeting, so let's hear it. What's wrong?" Everyone turned from Tai to Kari and TK, waiting for an explanation.

TK, sharing the loveseat with his fiancée, looked at her to see how she wanted to start the explanation. She looked at him, pleading for him to start. Kari didn't want to relive the vision yet. TK complied, never willing to let her down voluntarily. He stood, and faced the group in his living room.

"We've called you here for a very important reason. We feel, no, we _know_, that the digital world is in trouble." TK started, looking at each digi-destined. Most had worried looks on their faces, but not surprised ones. There were too used to this to be surprised. "Last night, Kari had a dream…"

"No TK, it wasn't a dream." Kari interrupted, lifting her head to look at him. TK saw tears starting to form in her eyes as she remembered the vision. "Dreams don't talk back to you, don't threaten you."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Tai exclaimed, jumping up from the chair TK had brought in for him. He went over to Kari and kneeled down until he was eye-level with her. He hated it when she started seeing things. "Kari, are you having visions again?"

"I don't know if you would call them visions." Kari answered, a note of desperation in her voice. "I don't really know what to call them. Let me start from the beginning."

"And no interruptions." TK added, mostly to Tai. TK knew that Tai would not like what he was about to hear. Tai would interrupt and ask questions no matter what part of the dream Kari was in. And he knew that Kari wouldn't want any interruptions. She would want to get it all out as soon as possible. Tai went back to his chair, and TK sat down again next to Kari for support, taking her hand in his. He knew this was going to be hard. She smiled at him, took a deep breath, and began.

"I was standing in this forest. I knew it was the Digital World because the trees looked familiar. I realized that it was the forest that was around Puppetmon's house."

The old digi-destined gasped. Matt looked especially shaken. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken looked at them, surprised. They hadn't heard about Puppetmon, or what he had done. 

"Then I heard Gatomon's voice. She was calling for me. I couldn't see her, but I knew that she was in trouble. She said that she needed my help. I called for her, but we couldn't find each other. Then a voice broke into the dream. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, or whom it was coming from. It was just…there. The voice said that it was nice to see me again. I asked who it was, but got no answer. The voice said that there were two of them, wanting revenge. Then the voice said that TK and I would never get married, that…that they would kill us before it happened." Kari stopped here. She had begun to cry again, and TK gave her a hug. He knew that Kari was scared. The rest watched, wide-eyed and silent. These new, or rather old, enemies meant business.

"I said that he couldn't stop us. He then said that he had to leave, but that he would see me again. Then he left, and the dream ended. I woke up." Kari finished. Sora handed her a tissue, which she took gladly.

Everyone looked down, thinking to themselves. Ken spoke up first. "Now the question is, what do we do next?"

"And who is Puppetmon? Why did you guys look so shaken?" Cody asked, looking to the older digi-destined.

Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari looked at each other, deciding who would be the one to tell about the Dark Master. No one really wanted to relive it. Izzy finally spoke up. "Puppetmon was one of the Dark Masters. He was very playful, and liked to play games with us. His forest was like a remote control playground. He could make the ground move any way he wanted. He even had figurines of us, and when he moved them, he moved us. He did this once, splitting us up, and captured TK. TK escaped, of course, and with the figurines, so that he couldn't control us anymore. To make this long story short, the aftermath of Puppetmon was a huge fight between us, and a break-up of the group. Matt went one way, Joe and Mimi another, and Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, and myself a third. Metalgarurumon ended up defeating him."

"Oh." Cody whispered.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Ken spoke up again. "Back to my question. What do we do next?"

Tai quickly stood up. "That's easy! We find out who these new enemies are, and then we beat them into a pulp! No digimon threatens us and gets away with it!"

"Easier said than done, Tai." Izzy replied. "But I agree with your first step, anyway. We need to find out who we're up against."

"And how do we do that?" Yolei asked.

"Gennai." Izzy answered simple, and went for his book bag. He pulled out his trademark pineapple laptop, and opened it on his lap. "All we have to do," Izzy started, typing away, "is talk to Gennai. He usually knows what's going on."

"But who knows how long it will take for Gennai to answer! It could be minutes, days, maybe longer!" Tai said angrily.

"We don't have another alternative. As you probably remember, we can't get into the Digital World anymore. It's sealed. Gennai is our only help. We don't have another choice."

Everyone was silent as Izzy typed at the speed of light. After about five minutes, he pushed a button and closed the laptop. "Done. I sent Gennai an e-mail, and hopefully he'll respond soon. That's all we can do for now."

Everyone nodded. Everyone was silent again. They were all thinking about what to do.

"Well, if we're done, I'm going to go." Davis said, standing up. "I have to be at work in an hour." Everyone else got up too. Kari and TK walked them to the door. Matt and Tai were the last ones to leave.

"Kari," Tai said, taking Kari to the side, "don't worry. We will find out who is doing this, and we will get them. No enemy has ever gotten away with his plans to defeat us, and no enemy ever will. And no one will _ever _get away with threatening my little sister. OK?"

"OK, Tai."

"You don't have to worry about Kari, Tai. I'll make sure that she's alright." TK said, coming to stand next to Kari.

"I know you will, TK. OK, we're going to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'k?" Tai said, turning to go. Matt nodded, following Tai out the door.

"Yeah, bye you guys." Kari answered, closing the door behind them. She turned around to be met by TK. She gladly went into his arms.

"Are you sure that you're OK?" he asked her.

"I think so. I'm worried about Gatomon, though."

"I'm worried about Patamon, too. But we won't know anything until Gennai gets back to Izzy, so let's not think about it, OK?"

Kari nodded. "So," she said, trying to get off the subject, "what are we going to do today?"

TK smiled. "I thought you would never ask…"

******************

"Oh no! What are we going to do now? That wasn't supposed to happen!" a voice moaned, turning from the monitor he was watching.

"That went well. She did exactly like I thought she would." The owner of the second voice said, looked once more to the screen he was watching. On the screen, Kari and TK were talking in TK's apartment. He shut off the screen and turned around, a smile on his face.

"It went well?! Are you nuts, Piedmon? The Child of Light told the others! They are going to talk to _Gennai_! He's the last one that we want them to talk to!" the first voice exclaimed, a little angry.

Piedmon turned to look at his partner. "Look, Darkbrinemon (a/n thank god for a thesaurus)(pronounced like it's spelled, but make the e sound long), this is what we want. We want them to come to the Digital World. That is the only way we can beat them. We can't get into their world. And the only way they can get here is through Gennai."

"So, what are we going to do next?" Darkbrinemon asked. "I'm getting impatient. I want revenge on the Children of Light and Hope now!" Darkbrinemon is a Mega Digimon, and ruler of the Dark Ocean. Darkbrinemon is a humanoid-type digimon, like Piedmon. However, he also has characteristics of the Scubamon he controls.

"As do I, as do I." Piedmon said. "But we have to be patient."

"I'm sick of being patient! I have wanted revenge ever since the Child of Hope took the Child of Light away from me. She would have been mine if it weren't for the Child of Hope! I would have been the most powerful digimon ever! And the Child of Light hurt some of my minions."

"Master? You called?" a voice interrupted, coming into the room. Teardimon entered. Teardimon (pronounced how it looks) looked like a black leopard, and was about that size.

"Yes, I called you. I have an assignment." Piedmon said, sitting down in his chair again. "Your next mission is to capture two digimon. These digimon will be hard to access, because they are two of the digi-destined's digimon. I want you to capture Gatomon and Patamon."

"Gatomon and Patamon?" Teardimon repeated. Nervousness washed over him as he recalled stories of the two digimon. These digimon were said to transform into angels. Strong adversaries.

"Yes. Get them, and bring them here."

"Yes, sir. I will get them, don't worry." Teardimon said, leaving. He stepped through the hallway. He left the castle, and went in search of the two digimon.

"This is perfect. Now, onto other matters." Piedmon said, going to another monitor. "Gazimon, how are the captive digimon?"

"Fine, sir," a voice said, coming through a speaker. "They are turning evil as we speak."

"Good." Piedmon shut off the monitor, and looked around. "I have to admit, using Myotismon's old castle was one of my more brilliant ideas. I would have loved to use my old hangout, but this will have to do."

******************

~~~2 days later~~~

"Hello?" TK said. He had just got home when the phone rang.

"TK! I'm glad you're home!" Kari said. "I've been trying to get hold of you for an hour! Izzy called. Gennai got back to him. He wants us to all meet at Izzy's house tonight. Gennai wants to talk to all of us together."

"OK, I'll see you at Izzy' house. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye."

TK hung up the phone. _I hope that Gennai has answers to the millions of question we have, _TK thought.

******************

"So, how is Gennai going to talk to all of us? And when?" Mimi asked, sitting next to Matt. They were all at Izzy's house, waiting for the promised Gennai to appear.

"How about right now?" said a voice from behind them.

"Gennai!" they all said in unison, looking towards Izzy's computer room. There Gennai stood, the Gennai that the original eight remember, the old Gennai.

"Greetings, digi-destined. It's nice to see you again." Gennai said, coming to stand in front of them. 

"Gennai! What happened to you?" Davis asked. "You're…old."

Everyone laughed. "Yes, Davis, I know. This is my true form."

"Gennai," Tai said, interrupting them, "do you know what's going on in the Digital World? Do you know who's threatening us?"

Gennai sighed. "No, Tai, not yet. I called this meeting to give you an update. We have found a new prophecy. I am now in the process of deciphering it. But I do know that these enemies are not new. This was proven from Kari's vision, and what I have been told from my contacts scattered through the Digital World. I will tell you more about the prophecy when I get it deciphered. The only thing I can tell you now is to be careful. You may have defeated these foes before, but we have no idea how strong they are now." Gennai looked now to TK and Kari, seated next to each other. "That goes double for the two of you. They are after the two of you."

Everyone nodded. "Is that all, Gennai?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know you wanted more information, but I can't give you any. I must go now. I will be in touch with you soon."

"Wait!" Izzy said, and Gennai turned. "Gennai, I thought the gates between the world were closed. How did you get here?" Izzy asked.

"I was waiting for someone to ask that question, Izzy. And I'm not surprised that it's you. The gate is closed to beings of only one substance or make-up, like all human or all digimon data. But for digimon like myself, who have no attacks or attributes, there are exceptions. We seem to have qualities of both humans and digimon, giving us the power to do things that no one else can do, like break though gates."

"Hmm…interesting." Izzy said, sinking into thought.

"I'm afraid I must go. The gate will only stay open for a short while, before even beings like myself will not be able to break it. Good-bye, digi-destined."

"Good-bye." the digi-destined answered, watching him go. A flash of light was seen in the room, and then darkness. Gennai was gone.

Everyone sat in silence, thinking of what Gennai said. Mimi looked around, and decided to liven things up.

"Let's talk about more…fun things. Kari, I loved the dresses that you picked out for us to wear for the wedding!" Mimi said.

Everyone looked at her, a little shocked, and laughed. Mimi always knew how to get everyone happy again. The girls started talking about the bridesmaid dresses. They were a pale yellow, one of the wedding colors. They color yellow was picked for a very special reason. Yellow was the color or light, and the color of TK's crest. It was very special to them, something that linked them, and they wanted that showed in the wedding. The dress itself was sleeveless, with thick straps. The top part was a square neck, but not too low. Along the edge of the neckline were tiny jewels, fake diamonds. The dress was plain, and went down to about an inch above the ground. The pale yellow of the dress looked perfect on all three of them.

The guys looked at each other. "You know, they're going to be talking forever." Tai said.

"Yeah." TK, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Cody, Davis, and Ken said at the same time.

"I know. Let's go get some food for everyone." Davis said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Matt replied, standing up. After explaining to the girls where they were going, they left.

"Good! Now that the guys are gone we can really have some good talking! So…what flowers are you going to have?" Sora asked. Her love of flowers hadn't stopped when she became interested in fashion.

"We decided on pink and yellow carnations and roses." Kari answered.

"That will be so pretty!" Yolei squealed. "What other plans do you have?"

"Well, we've decided that Matt is going to play our song. The song is "Hero." Kari replied. (a/n – that song is by Enrique Iglasias (sp?). I think that this song is perfect for them, and I love that song!)

"That's a great song! And Matt will play it so well!" Mimi said.

"You think Matt plays any song perfect!" Sora retorted.

"So?"

"Is there anyone else in your bridal party?" Yolei asked.

"Well, for TK's side there's Matt, Tai, and Cody. Matt, of course, is the best man. Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Ken are the ushers. For my side there's the three of you, with Mimi being the maid of honor." Kari answered. Kari and Mimi had grown really close, and were best friends. Kari had been Mimi's maid of honor in her wedding. "We decided on a small wedding party, and only our family and close friends and going to be invited. I wish Gatomon and Patamon could come, though. I really miss them."

"I know. I miss them too." Sora said. "Maybe, some day, we'll find a way to go back to the Digital World."

Everyone was silent for a moment, remembering their digimon partners. "We got off the subject again!" Mimi said. "Let's talk about the church, and how we're going to decorate it! I'm thinking…"

******************

^^In the digital world…^^

Gatomon and Patamon are running through a forest. Not just any forest, though. Puppetmon's forest.

"This way!" Gatomon shouted, turning left. Patamon followed, panting.

"Are you sure (pant) this is the (pant) way, Gatomon?" Patamon asked.

"No, but it's better than running in a straight line! Come on!"

After running for another five minutes, they spotted a cave.

"Let's hide in here!" Patamon said, going in. He is soon lost to the darkness of the cave.

"That's funny…" Gatomon said to herself. "I don't remember a cave around here."

"Gatomon! Help!"

"I knew it was a trap! Patamon, don't worry! I'm coming!" Gatomon ran into the cave, pausing only when no light was visible from the entrance. "Where are you?" she called into the darkness. Slowly, she took another step. Suddenly, two paws grabbed her, one of the paws covering her mouth. 

"Hello, Gatomon. It's about time I caught you. I've already got your friend. Now let's go." the attacker said. He tied a rope around her neck, put her on the ground, and started moving forward. Gatomon heard a snap behind her, from her attacker, and then heard two more pairs of footsteps. Stepping out of the cave and into the sunlight, Gatomon and Patamon finally got a good look at their digi-nappers. The one dragging Patamon was a Gazimon. But the one dragging Gatomon was a digimon they had never seen before. The digimon was black, and looked like some sort of large cat.

After about half and hour, they had reached their destination. Gatomon shivered involuntarily, remembering the torture she had underwent there, in Myotismon's castle. Patamon too recognized the castle. Both were led to a room Gatomon remembered as the controlroom.

"Master," the strange digimon said through the door, "I have captured them."

"Good work, Teardimon. Bring them in." a cold yet familiar voice said, and Teardimon opened the door. He and the Gazimon led Gatomon and Patamon in. Only the computer screen showing the different sections of the castle and a chandelier of candles hanging from the ceiling lighted the room. There were two figures sitting in the only chairs in the room. The Gazimon and Teardimon bowed and left the room, leaving the four alone.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Gatomon asked, stepping forward.

"Gatomon. Patamon. Nice to see you again." a voice said from the right-side chair. The chair then turned to face the two digimon. Both gasped as they recognized the digimon.

"Piedmon…" they both said venomously.

"So glad you remember me." Peidmon replied. He looked exactly like he did in the old days of the Dark Masters. "And allow me to introduce Darkbrinemon."

The second chair turned, revealing the other digimon. This digimon did not look very happy. "You're telling me that these two _puny_ digimon stopped me from getting the Child of Light?"

"They are more than what they seem. Never underestimate your enemies." Piedmon said to him, momentarily forgetting about Gatomon and Patamon.

"What do you mean, stopped you? We've never seen you before!" Patamon uttered.

"Maybe not, but I've seen you. But you may not recognize me, or realize me for who I am. I was not properly introduced. I am Darkbrinemon, Master of the Dark Ocean!"

Gatomon and Patamon gasped again.

"Ahh…" Darkbrinemon said, laughing. "Now you recognize me!"

"What are you up to? What do you want with us?" Gatomon asked.

"What are we up to?" Piedmon repeated. "That's easy enough. Our long-term plan is to take over the two worlds. But before we do that, we have to get rid of your friends, the digi-destined. Starting with the strongest, the Children of Light and Hope."

"You'll never get TK and Kari!" Patamon shouted, angry.

"You can't get to them anyway, Piedmon. No one can go between the worlds anymore. You can't get to them!" Gatomon said triumphantly.

"Oh, we're not going to their world. They're coming to us! Right now, they are trying to figure out how to get here. They've talked to Gennai. You see, we contacted the Child of Light, and told her things that she wasn't too happy to hear. Naturally, she told the other digi-destined, and they are going to come here as soon as they know how. You see how easy it is to get what you want?" Piedmon retorted. He started to laugh. "The digi-destined think they are so smart! Well, I have a surprise for them! They're going to get what's coming to them! Finally, I will have my revenge!"

Both Piedmon and Darkbrinemon laughed. Gatomon and Patamon glared at them, helpless. Both knew that they, and their partners, were in trouble. And they didn't know how they were going to warn TK and Kari.

"Enough of this. Teardimon!" Piedmon shouted, and Teardimon entered the room. 

"Yes, master?" he answered.

"Take them to the dungeon. I haven't decided what I want to do with them yet."

"Yes, master." Teardimon repeated, taking the ropes still wrapped around Patamon and Gatomon's necks. They were led out of the room.

"This is going perfectly. Everything is going swimmingly. The digi-destined will be here in no time, and my revenge will happen."

******************

TK and Kari were asleep, but not for long.

"Oh!" they both said at the same time, sitting straight up in bed. Both jumped, surprised that the other was up also. They turned and looked at each other. "Patamon's in trouble!" TK exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Gatomon's in trouble too!" Kari said, nodding her head in agreement. "I don't know how I know, but I just know!"

"Me too! This is awful. They're in trouble, and we can't help them!" TK said, banging his fist on the mattress.

Kari took his hand in both of hers and clasped it tightly. He turned his head to look at her. "I know." she stated softly, looking into his eyes. She put her head on his shoulder and sunk into thought. "I know."

******************

**Finally! I'm done! Sorry it took so long! I thought that I would never get done with this chapter! Well, what did you think? I'm hoping to have the prophecy next chapter.**


	5. finding out and getting ready

***You know what I'm going to say, don't you? I don't own digimon.***

And now, on to Chapter 5!

Recap: Gennai talked to everyone, saying that evil is once again in the Digital World. We also found out that Piedmon and Darkbrinemon (Master of the Dark Ocean) are the evil geniuses, and have captured Gatomon and Patamon.

TK looked at Kari. "Patamon's in trouble!"

"I know, I can feel it too. Gatomon needs my help! What are we going to do? We can't even get to the Digital World!" Kari replied, bowing her head. Both were silent for a moment, until Kari spoke up again. "Well, hopefully Gennai will get back to us soon, and we can find out about Gatomon and Patamon."

"Yeah." TK said quietly.

"But for now, let's eat some breakfast. I'll cook." Kari said, trying to cheer TK up. She kissed his cheek, then got out of bed and put on a bathrobe. TK watched her walk out of the room.

"She's right," he said to himself, and got out of bed. He took a shower and got dressed, and by the time he went to the kitchen, she was setting eggs on the table. She hadn't noticed that he had entered the kitchen. He quietly tiptoed up behind her, and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a hug. She jumped at his touch.

"I didn't hear you come in!" she said, turning in his arms to face him. TK kissed her nose.

"That was the idea. Breakfast smells good." he said, going to sit in his seat. Kari sat across from him.

"This is nice," she said.

"What's nice?"

"This. You and me, just like this. I can't wait to do this everyday for the rest of our lives."

"Me either." TK replied, smiling at her. They then lapsed into silence, glad to be in each other's company. TK was just about to take another bite when the phone rang. "Darn," he said, and dropped his fork. He went to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?…Oh, hi Tai…Yeah…Eating breakfast…Already?…Yeah, Izzy's house, 1 hour. Got it…Bye Tai." TK hung up the phone, and went back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

"Gennai got back to Izzy already. We're supposed to meet at Izzy's in an hour."

******************

"Let us out of here!" Patamon yelled at the Gazimon, banging the bars with his head. "Ow…he said, going to sit next to Gatomon.

"Shut up!" the head Gazimon said. "You're not going anywhere any time soon." He went to his comrades.

Patamon went to yell again, but Gatomon stopped him. "Don't. It won't help."

"What do you mean? We have to do something. We have to get out of here! We have to warn TK and Kari about Piedmon and Darkbrinemon!"

"We will! But we won't get out by yelling at them. We have to wait, and be patient." Gatomon said calmly.

"Wait! Wait for what?" Patamon exclaimed.

"Wait for them to feed us. Then, we attack. Remember, the Gazimon are stupid. It will be easy to get past the 3 of them. And, we have an advantage. I know this place like I know my litter box. There are secret passages all over this place that Piedmon wouldn't know about. We have to wait." Gatomon explained, smiling. Patamon looked at her, stunned.

'Why didn't I think of that? Oh well…' Patamon thought. He nodded at Gatomon, and sat next to her. Now all they had to do was wait.

******************

Kari and TK walked up to Izzy's apartment door. "I wonder what Gennai will have to say this time." TK said.

"Me too. Hopefully, he can give us more answers than last time." Kari said, knocking on Izzy's door. They heard some muffled sounds, like people yelling, then the door opened.

"It's about time! You're the last here." Matt said, letting them in.

"Sorry." TK and Kari said at the same time. They went into the living room, where almost everyone was seated. The couch had two empty seats, though, and Kari and TK both sat down. Kari turned to Mimi, who was seated next to her. "Where's Izzy?"

"Getting Gennai. It should only be a couple of minutes," she answered.

Everyone talked until Izzy and Gennai walked out a few minutes later. "Hello, digi-destined."

"Hello Gennai." everyone said together.

"I have very good news for you. We have finally deciphered the prophecy. It took a while, but I think that I understand most of it."

__

The digi-destined are again needed to fight

But only powers strong enough are that of Hope and Light

A journey for Harmony they must go

Led by the stars in their quest, so,

A new power will be wielded, but take heed

More power than that of angels you will need

For when all is done, all will be well

But for how long, only time will tell

Everyone was silent for a moment. "So…what does it mean, Gennai?" Tai asked.

"Well, some of the prophecy is easy to decipher. For example, the second line. _But only powers strong enough are that of Hope and Light._ That means that TK and Kari are the only ones that can fight this new evil. Also, they will have to go on a journey, and there will be a new power. But that is all I know for now, digi-destined." Gennai answered.

"But…how can we go on a journey? We can't get to the digital world!" Kari said. Everyone looked to her and TK. Both looked pale.

"That's another reason that I wanted to come today. Izzy, you know almost as much as I do about the barriers between the worlds. I was hoping that you could hack in there and find a hole." Gennai said.

"Hmmm…maybe. But it won't be easy." Izzy said, getting his pineapple laptop from the computer room. After he had sat down again, he and Gennai went into their own little world, speaking in words and terms that almost no one else understood. Everyone was silent as they talked. About ten minutes later, Gennai looked up at the others. 

"I'll let Izzy handle it from here."

"Umm…Gennai…how are the digimon?" TK asked

"Yeah…we had a feeling this morning that they were in trouble." Kari added. Everyone looked to Gennai.

"Ah, yes, the digimon. Well…you have a reason to feel that way." Everyone gasped, and Gennai continued. "My sources have told me that Patamon and Gatomon were captured early this morning."

"Oh no…" Kari said, grabbing TK's arm. TK gave her a hug, leaning his head against hers.

"Where did they take Gatomon and Patamon?" Kari said, after a few minutes. There were tears in her eyes. No one else spoke.

"We're told that the enemy is using Myotismon's castle as their base." The original digi-destined gasped again.

"Myotismon's…castle?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"Does that mean that Myotismon is our enemy?" Tai asked. He was really angry. Not only was this enemy after his sister and his soon-to-be brother-in-law, but he had caught two member of the team.

"No…these digimon are stronger." Gennai answered.

"Then who are they? Do you know?" Sora asked.

Everyone looked to Gennai, looking for answers. He sighed. "Yes, I know who you are up against."

"Who?" everyone said at the same time.

"Piedmon." Gennai answered simply.

The older digi-destined gasped again. Bad memories rushed into their heads as they sat, numbed into silence.

"Piedmon…who's Piedmon?" Cody asked.

'Oh boy. First Puppetmon, now Piedmon. Who are we going to have to explain next?' TK thought. Everyone was silent.

"We'll cover this one." Kari said. TK nodded. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, and Joe looked at them. They had never expected that they would be the ones to explain about Piedmon. "Piedmon was the leader of the Dark Masters." Kari started. "The four Dark Masters were Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Megaseadramon. Piedmon was also the last Dark Master that we had to face. We were still split up at this time. Wargreymon started to fight him, but we knew that he could never defeat him on his own. So he sent TK and Sora to find Matt, Mimi, and Joe."

"As it turns out, Matt and Joe were together. Sora and I found them, and we went to help Tai, Izzy, and Kari. We got there, and Tai and Wargreymon were in trouble. Metalgarurumon came to help, and the seven of us were starting to defeat them. But then Piedmon pulled another trick out of his sleeve. He pulled out a handkerchief. He threw the handkerchief over Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, and turned them into keychains." TK continued. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken looked at him and Kari, shocked.

"Wow…" Cody said.

"That must have been weird!" Yolei said.

"Believe me, it was." Tai said, interrupting them.

"Anyway, after that, Tai and Matt went after Piedmon, and he turned Tai and Matt into keychains too. The rest of us tried to run away, but we didn't get far. After running through his maze of a castle, only me, TK, and Patamon remained. We ended up on this balcony, and only a straw basket was in front of us. The balcony itself looked over a huge, steep cliff, so we were stuck. But then the basket opened, and a rope came out of it. It went up to the sky. We heard Piedmon coming after us, so we had no choice but to climb the rope. I went first, followed by TK." Kari proceeded.

"But Piedmon caught up to us, and grabbed my leg. I was stuck. Patamon had digi-volved into Angemon, but was defeated. Kari grabbed onto my hand, but wasn't able to pull away. Piedmon cut the rope, and we fell. We were just about to give up hope when it happened – Angemon digi-volved into Magnaangemon. He saved us, and turned everyone else back into themselves. Piedmon tried again to defeat us, but by then Mimi had returned, with an army of digimon friends. We were able to defeat Piedmon, and Magnaangemon pulled him through his Gate of Destiny." TK finished. Everyone was silent again, the only noise coming from Izzy and his computer.

"We thought that Piedmon was gone forever." Sora said, looking to the others. "How did he escape again?"

"Who knows? We know it can be done, though. Myotismon came back." Joe replied.

They nodded. Then Mimi looked to Gennai. "Gennai, do you know how the digimon we destroyed so long ago can come back?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't." he answered, looking grave.

"Wait…" Kari said, looking at Gennai. "In my dream, the voice said that there was more than 1 enemy. Who is the other one?"

Gennai looked hard at Kari and TK, wondering how much to tell them. After a few minutes of silence, Gennai sighed. "I might as well tell you know. You need to know. The other enemy is Darkbrinemon."

The Chosen Children looked at each other, blank looks on their faces. "And who is Darkbrinemon?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we've never heard of him before." Cody commented.

Gennai sighed again. "Darkbrinemon…is the Master of the Dark Ocean."

Everyone gasped. Kari turned white, and TK clasped her hand, afraid she might faint. Everyone was again quiet.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Gennai continued. "But I wasn't sure how to tell you, or how you would take it. But now that you know, I will tell you about Darkbrinemon. He is a Mega digimon. He is a humaniod-type, like Piedmon. However, that is all I know about him."

Tai nodded. "This is great!" he exclaimed, standing up and starting to pace. He looked like he was about to go over the edge. "Our most powerful old enemy comes back, and he has an ally who tried to take my sister away forever! This is just great!"

Sora got up, and tried to soothe Tai. "It will be OK, Tai."

Tai stopped. "I know it will, Sora. But that's not the point. This is going too far. We were supposed to be done with the Digital World. We were supposed to be done saving the world and putting our lives in danger. But now we have to go and save it again!" Tai stopped, taking a deep breath. "Sorry. I just needed to get that off my chest."

"It's OK. We're all feeling this way." Sora said, leading Tai to a seat.

Matt turned to look at TK and Kari. They were in their little world, having a whispered conversation with each other. Kari still looked shaken. "Are you two OK?"

Both turned to him. "Yeah…but we have a few questions. For Gennai." TK said. One…How did Darkbrinemon get out of the Dark Ocean?"

"We're not sure, but we think that Piedmon had something to do with that." Gennai answered.

"I found it!" Izzy exclaimed, smiling at his laptop.

"Found what?" Gennai said, walking over to him.

"A hole in the Digital World barrier. Big enough for us to go through!"

"Perfect!" Gennai said. He then turned to TK and Kari. "I need you two to come with me to the Digital World. From what the prophecy says, the two of you are needed, and you can only fight in the Digital World."

TK and Kari nodded. "Can we have a day to…to get ready? Can we come tomorrow?" TK asked.

Gennai nodded. "I will be back for you at noon tomorrow, your time. Until then, farewell, digi-destined." He then went into Izzy's computer room and left. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well, we better go." TK said. "We have to get ready to go to the Digital World." Both he and Kari stood up. They looked grim but determined.

Tai went up to them. Kari left TK's arms and went into his. "It will be OK, Kari. I know it will. No enemy has ever lasted when the digi-destined have faced it."

"I know Tai. I'm just worried about Gatomon and Patamon."

Tai nodded. Kari broke away from their hug. "OK, let's go get ready. Izzy, we'll be back here by noon to leave."

"And you won't be the only one's here." Ken said.

"Yeah, we'll be here to see you leave." Davis added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"OK, then, until tomorrow." TK said.

******************

The next day…

The digi-destined were again at Izzy's house, in the computer room, waiting for Gennai to come get TK and Kari. Matt and Tai were silent. They didn't like the idea of their siblings in danger.

"And don't worry, Kari…" Mimi was saying. "I have all the wedding plans you have made so far, and I'll do them all. I'll talk all the planners. It will be all taken care of. You don't have to worry about a thing with me in charge."

Kari nodded. The wedding was one of the last things on her mind, but she knew that Mimi was only trying to help. "Thanks, Mimi." she said, hugging her.

Suddenly, Gennai appeared out of the computer screen. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

TK and Kari nodded. Both stepped forward. "Wait!"

They turned to see Matt and Tai behind them. "We just wanted to say…" Tai started.

"…be careful." Matt finished.

"And come back safely." both said together. They went up to their siblings, giving them a hug.

"Take care of each other. And watch over Kari for me." Tai said to TK, finally letting go of his little sister.

"Don't worry, Tai. I'll protect her no matter what." TK assured, clasping Kari's hand in his own. They turned to Gennai. "We're ready." he said.

"Good. Follow me. We will end up at my house." Gennai said. He went to the computer, and vanished.

TK and Kari turned to the others before leaving. "Good-bye." they said together.

"Good-bye!" "Good Luck!" "See you soon!" were the replies from the ten other digi-destined. TK and Kari, holding hands, went through the digital portal.

***Here they are going through the portal. Imagine the music.***

TK and Kari landed, on their feet, in a secluded forest. "Where are we?" Kari asked.

"We are in the forest by my house." Gennai answered, coming out from behind the trees. "My house is this way. Follow me." he said, starting to walk to the south. TK and Kari followed.

"This isn't where you're house used to be." TK noted. Kari nodded in agreement.

"I have to change it every so often. For personal, and safety, reasons." Gennai said.

"Is there any word on Gatomon or Patamon?" Kari asked.

"No. As far as we know, they are still being held in Myotismon's castle." Gennai answered, looking grim. They walked in silence for another 10 minutes before Gennai spoke again. "Here we are." He was pointing to a tree.

"Uhh…Gennai? That's a tree." TK said.

"No, it's a decoy. If I press here…" he said, pressing the knot in the tree. The tree soon opened to a mansion, set in a meadow. Gennai smiled at TK and Kari's shocked faces. "Coming?" he asked.

TK and Kari nodded, following Gennai inside. "Good. We have a lot of planning to do before your journey."

******************

Gatomon and Patamon had been held captive for 5 days now, and both were getting tired of it. Patamon was the first to voice it. "Is it time to break out yet? I'm sick of being here!"

"And I'm not?" Gatomon retorted. She looked around. "But it is the right time to act. There is only one guard on duty today." Gatomon and Patamon both got up, and Patamon got where Gatomon had told him to go: the front of the bars. He was supposed to get the guard to open the door.

"Ow…" Patamon moaned, clutching his stomach and falling to the floor. (He was flying.) "It hurts…it hurts…"

"What does?" the Gazimon guard asked, coming up to the door.

"My…stomach. It hurts…so much…my stomach." Patamon moaned, rolling back and forth on the ground. Patamon stole a glance at Gatomon, waiting in the shadows. She smiled at him, telling him he was doing a great job.

The Gazimon thought for a moment, then took the keys off the hook by the door. He unlocked the door and stepped in the cell. He was soon hovering over Patamon, not knowing what to do. Then Gatomon attacked.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" she yelled. The Gazimon didn't have a chance. He fell over on the ground, unconscious, barely missing Patamon, who had taken flight. "Grabbed the keys!" she yelled, running out of the cell. Patamon grabbed the keys from the Gazimon's hand and followed. 

"What do you want the keys for?" Patamon asked.

"We're locking him in. That way, he won't be able to get help for awhile." she answered, taking the keys from Patamon and locking the door. "I say we have about an hour before he wakes up." Gatomon ran out the door, Patamon on his heels. They ran down the hallway, taking countless turns, until Gatomon stopped at a drapery of Myotismon.

"Why…did we…stop?" Patamon panted.

"There's a secret exit here." she explained, pushing the drape to one side. She pressed a brick in the wall, and an entrance appeared. The hurried out of it, running into the safety of the woods. They ran (or flew) for another 20 minutes, until they were out of Puppetmon's forest. They found a cave, and went in for a well-deserved rest.

"What are we going to do now?" Gatomon asked.

"Find Gennai." Patamon said immediately. He had thought about this all the way here. "We have to tell him what we know. He's the only one that can warn TK and Kari."

Gatomon nodded. "Let's go."

******************

"A journey?" Kari asked. After getting to Gennai's, they had been given a room. TK and Kari put their belongings in the room, and then went to find Gennai. They found him in his library.

"Yes. It's like the prophecy says: _A journey for Harmony they must go_. You have to go on a journey."

"But what are we looking for?" TK asked.

"Harmony. But, unfortunately, I'm not sure what that means yet. You'll have to find that out on the way. But I have something for you. I'm sure that these will help you on you're way." he replied, reaching into the bag beside him. He smiled as his hand grasped the objects he was looking for. He pulled his hand out of the bag, and help up the objects for TK and Kari to see.

"Are those…what I think they are?" TK stammered.

"Our crests?" Kari asked.

"Yes. Your crests." he answered. He gave their crests to each of them. TK smiled as he pulled the Crest of Hope over his head, feeling the cool metal on his skin. Kari also grinned as she put the crest of Light around her neck. She sighed with contentment, feeling the familiarity of the crest surround her.

"I had them remade for you, because I know you will need them. Piedmon and Darkbrinemon are very powerful, and I think that the only way you will be able to beat them is to have Gatomon and Patamon digivolve as high as they can."

The mention of Gatomon and Patamon caused TK and Kari to frown. "Are we going to have to go on this journey without Patamon and Gatomon?" TK asked.

"I'm afraid so. Trying to get them out if too risky. There is too big of risk that someone will see you. We don't want anyone to know that you two are back in the Digital World." Gennai replied.

"When do we leave?" Kari asked.

"Tomorrow, as soon as you can." Gennai answered. "But for now, go to bed. It's been a long day, and tomorrow will be very tough on you."

So, after saying their goodnights, TK and Kari went to the room Gennai had provided for them. They fell asleep almost immediately, after saying prayers for Gatomon and Patamon.

******The Next Day******

TK and Kari were eating breakfast with Gennai. He just got done explaining where they were going, north, when they heard a sound outside. "What was that?" Kari asked, finishing her bowl of oatmeal.

Gennai quickly stood up. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." he answered, leaving the kitchen. After a few minutes, they heard a shout.

"Gennai!" they said together, running out of the kitchen. The shout had come from the front of the house. "Who could get in here? No one knows where Gennai's house is!" TK said.

"That's what I was thinking too. Maybe someone was following us, and found Gennai's house." Kari answered. Both ran to the front door, TK pulling it open. Before them was not what they were expecting.

"Gatomon!" "Patamon!" they shouted, running toward their digimon. Gatomon and Patamon met them halfway, jumping into their partner's arms. "What are you doing here?" the four said at once.

Gennai laughed. "That's just what I was asking them."

"We thought you were captured!" Kari said to Gatomon.

"We were. But we figured out a way to escape. We had to warn you about Piedmon and Darkbrinemon, but Gennai beat us to it." Gatomon answered. Patamon smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This is perfect! Now you can go on the journey with us after all!" TK said.

"Journey?" Patamon and Gatomon asked together.

"We'll explain later." Kari replied. "But now it's time to go."

******to be continued…******

Wow! That took forever to write! I thought I would never get it done! It's longer than I thought too. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, but with school I don't know. Please review, and have fun reading!


End file.
